Apocalypse
Apocalypse is the alias of the mutant En Sabah Nur. Powers After exposure to the Celestial Ship, all of Apocalypse's powers have been enhanced far beyond their original limits. *'Superhuman Strength:' Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources; Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk, while the Hulk was separated from Banner and explicitly lacked the ability to increase his strength with his rage. Hence, Apocalypse is above the "class 100" limit. *'Invulnerability:' Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm was amplified. *'Flight:' Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, by either transforming his arms into wings, jets, or through telekinetic use. *'Teleportation:' Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet. *'Bio-Molecular Alteration:' Apocalypse has control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means he can adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. Apocalypse can also perform the following feats: **''Malleable Form:'' Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. **''Size Alteration:'' Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. *'Energy Generation:' Ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: **''Energy Absorption:'' Ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power. **''Superhuman Speed:'' He is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time. **''Force-Fields:'' Ability to create force fields. **''Energy Projection:'' He has the ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. Apocalypse can also expel energy from his body. *'Telekinesis:' Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate oneself or that of others by sheer force of will. *'Immortality:' Apocalypse's original body was immortal, even before being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years. Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation durign which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. The down side of his altering by the Celestials and his enhancement was that the techno-organic virus needed to allow this to happen ravaged his body requiring him to find new hosts over the years. **''Delayed Aging:'' His molecular rearrangement ability has allowed him to constantly renew his cells. **''Blood of Apocalypse:'' As recently revealed, Apocalypse's techno-organic blood has many unique properties. With only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs, blood, etc. the virus can rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. *'Technology Interface:' Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Size Alteration Category:Energy Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Immortality Category:Delayed Aging Category:Technokinesis